


Can I See Your Ears?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, between volumes 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: She really shouldn’t ask. It would be rude, right? Still, Yang couldn’t help herself.





	Can I See Your Ears?

She really shouldn’t ask. It would be rude, right? Still, Yang couldn’t help herself.

“Hey, Blake?”

Blake jumped slightly, then turned around. “Yeah?” She must still be feeling nervous. It had only been a day since Blake had returned to their dorm after running off, and with all the revelations about the White Fang—and her teammates finding out that she was a Faunus—Blake had been jumpy all day. Maybe Yang should have waited longer before asking about this.

Or she just shouldn’t have asked at all, but it was too late for that plan. “Um…I was wondering…if I could see your ears?”

“ _What?_ ”

Nope, nope, _nope_ , bad plan. “—Only if you want me to! If it’s none of my business, I won’t—I just thought because Ruby saw—she said they were cute—let’s just forget about this—your bow’s cute enough anyways—”

“—Yang—”

“—Yup?” Yang buried her face in her hands. It was a good thing Blake had shut her up. Who knows what else she would have said if she had kept going? (It was also a good thing that Ruby and Weiss were out of the room. Yang never would have heard the end of this.)

Yang heard footsteps approaching, then Blake grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. “I’m not mad,” Blake said. “I’m just…stressed.”

“I know. Sorry,” Yang said, blushing. They both stood there, trying to figure out what to say. “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable,” Yang continued. “I just wanted to make sure you know that it doesn’t matter to me whether you’re a Faunus or a Human, you’re still my partner. My moody, sarcastic, antisocial partner.”

That at least got Blake laughing; she really must not be upset. “Thanks. But you don’t have to tell me how great my ears are to prove that to me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yang said. She moved to brush a lock of hair out of her face until she realized that Blake’s hands were still on her wrists. Blake quickly let go, and the two of them avoided eye contact.

“So…that was the only reason then?” Blake asked. “It wasn’t at all because you were curious?”

“…Maybe a little.”

Blake laughed again. Then she glanced toward the door before bringing her hands up to her bow.

“Wait—really?” Yang asked. “You don’t have to—”

“It’s okay. I want to.” Blake’s hands paused for a moment. “Just…don’t stare.”

Yang sta—watched closely as Blake tugged at each end of her bow, loosening it. The structure collapsed, and Blake lowered the ribbon to her side and waited.

Ruby had said that Blake’s ears were cute. That was a severe understatement. Those tiny black ears with the little tufts of fur sticking out were _adorable_.

“U-um,” Blake said.

“Shoot, sorry!” Yang said, remembering that she wasn’t supposed to stare. But how could she _not_ stare when Blake had been hiding something so precious and fluffy from her for all this time? “You’re just really cute—your ears—your ears are cute.” Oh boy. Well, at least Yang wasn’t staring anymore—quite the opposite, in fact.

“O-oh. Thanks,” Blake said. Yang glanced up at her and saw that she was blushing again.

Getting her courage back, Yang took a step closer. “I’m not staring, just looking.” Blake nodded, and Yang lifted a hand. It then occurred to her that touching her ears would _probably_ be going a _bit_ too far, so she settled for running her fingers through Blake’s hair instead. Because that would be _less_ awkward.

Blake let out a giggle and gave Yang a shy smile. “They’re really not that exciting.”

“I disagree,” Yang said, sliding her fingers through Blake’s hair again. Blake started to shake her head, but Yang stopped her. “C’mon, Blake, your ears are super exciting. Just _ear_ me out—”

Blake huffed and backed away to retie her bow as Yang laughed at her own joke.

“Hey, that was a good one!”

“Yeah, right,” Blake said, but she couldn’t hide her tiny smile from Yang. She walked over to her bed to grab her book, then paused. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Yang asked.

“For…being there for me. I know I shouldn’t have been scared to tell you, it was just—”

“Hey,” Yang said as she joined her on the bed and placed her hand over Blake’s. “It’s okay to be scared, you have the right to feel however you want to feel. Just remember that I’m here for you—we all are. We’re your friends. And we’re not going anywhere.”

Blake sighed, and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Yang stood and climbed up to her own bed while Blake settled in with her book. But there was still one more question Yang couldn’t get out of her head. “Hey, Blake?”

A sigh came from beneath her. “Mm-hm?”

“Is it just the ears?”

“…Huh?”

“Like…do you have a tail?”

“ _Yang!_ ”


End file.
